


I Can Handle This

by Cjstardust



Series: Come With Me [5]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Language, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjstardust/pseuds/Cjstardust
Summary: Come with Me part V. The summer is ending, how might Veronica feel at the end of her internship?





	I Can Handle This

Veronica learned quickly that the FBI wouldn’t be the career option she ultimately decided to pursue. Realistically, she knew she was petite and that it would be difficult to get people to take her seriously. Reality had proven to be much more difficult than she ever would have anticipated. It took only one public humiliation to determine she was much more at peace in the world of private investigating. Some days, it took all of her determination not to reply with sarcasm, and flip everyone off with both middle fingers as she walked out the door. 

She had been allowed to sit in the meeting where they were discussing a principal of a girl’s reformatory school, suspected of coercing the students into performing sex acts on him. Even though she was asked her opinion, the men in the room treated her as though she knew nothing. To be fair, she probably didn’t know much when it came to being a special agent. But she was willing to bet she’d been involved in more solved cases then the rookies in the room. Maybe even some of the more seasoned agents. They had laughed at her input, completely disregarding her idea to have someone go undercover and catch him in the act. They spoke to her condescendingly, treating her as though she knew nothing, and then gleefully accepted the SAME suggestion from one of the male interns. 

Veronica’s head had nearly exploded, and as she was in a room with superiors, she had been unable to respond the way she wanted to. She was smart, and strong. Treating her like she couldn’t add value was a blow to her confidence, at first, but she didn’t allow that reaction in herself for long. It was worse when they treated her as though she were just something to look at. The leering glances were difficult to stomach. 

************

She’d been completely honest with Logan about her less-than-stellar experiences, and he had not been happy when she’d told him they treated her like eye-candy. As soon as she’d gotten back to their apartment, she’d grabbed him by his arm and dragged him over to the couch. She wanted to be as close as possible to him immediately. She’d verbally dived right in on how she felt about the men surrounding her all day. “I don’t see them treat anyone else like this, but I’ve been pretty focused on my own experience. I can’t be the only one.” 

He’d looked her in the eyes, heard every word she said, and she could tell he was trying to refrain from going to her building and doing some damage. She’d put her hands on the side of his neck, so her thumbs brushed his jaw, “you know better than anyone, that I can handle myself with this. They are just acting like pigs, but I absolutely hate every minute of it.” 

Logan had gently rested his forehead against hers but she could still feel the tension in his body. “I hate it, too,” he admitted. 

“I can handle this, it’s just for the summer. If they get vulgar AT ALL, or if they lay one single hand on me I’ll walk out. This internship, in the grand scheme of things, means nothing,” she’d said while she moved her hand down to reassuringly rub the arm he had around her waist. “I just don’t feel comfortable giving up. I have to give this my all right now, and if I decide to move on when I’m done, I’ll know I tried.” 

“I don’t like it that they aren’t treating you the way you deserve to be treated,” he replied. She snuggled into him and took her favorite spot under his arm. With his arm wrapped securely around her, she finally took a deep breath. 

“I love you,” she said, looking into up into his eyes. She had shied away from real emotion for anyone for so long, it was almost as if she couldn’t keep her feelings for Logan bottled anymore. Sometimes her feelings for him were overwhelming. Right now, the grossness of the day faded away because she got to come home to him in the ridiculously fabulous apartment he’d set up for them. Having someone have your back like Logan had hers was incredible. 

Logan always had her back. He’d come to her rescue when the undercover agent, Ben had gotten into her car and forced her to take him back to his hotel; he’d rescued her from the River Stix; he’d rescued her when Cassidy was going to kill her on the roof; he’d found her when she was drugged and missing hair in the parking lot; he’d attacked Gory when he found out who was really behind the sex tape, despite the danger he could have caused for himself. Several of the times he’d come to her rescue, it had been in complete disregard of his own safety. He could have been hurt or killed several times, and it never had mattered. His methods weren’t always great, but it felt absolutely AMAZING to know that even if they weren’t together, even if they weren’t even FRIENDS in the moment, she could always count on him. He had proven to her over and over again that he would really be there if she needed anything. She was glad she finally realized how essential his support was, so she’d never take it for granted again. She would be thankful for him and his dedication every day. 

“I love you, Veronica,” he replied, kissing her gently. The kiss deepened until she was leaning back to lay on the couch, and she pulled him with her.

************

Veronica also severely resented the tendency from male agents to “mansplain” to her. She resented the patronizing tones. Once, one of the older agents had tried to explain to her what the definition of rape was. She had been raped, she had helped women that had been raped. She had solved a serial rape case. And he LITERALLY tried to explain to her what the definition of rape was. She was so flabbergasted, she still couldn’t get over it. She had been rendered speechless when he’d finished the explanation with calling her “sweetie,” and had promptly given her his coffee order. What. The. Fuck. 

She kept thinking about when Logan overheard Gory talking to her in the cafeteria, he’d pointed out that Veronica wasn’t someone who would shrug it off when someone was a dick to her, and he was right. It wasn’t in her nature to allow people to treat her badly, in fact, she was typically a get-even type of girl. But, baring an extreme act of defiance that would get her kicked out of the program immediately, Veronica didn’t see a way to change her current circumstances. 

She was used to the men around her supporting her. Looking back, even on the times she thought Logan didn’t believe in her, she realized no one but her dad believed in her more. Logan had interfered once when he was scared for her, but he still believed in her. Wallace believed in her, Weevil believed in her. And her dad raised her to be a badass. She WAS a badass, but she didn’t feel like it when she was here. Here, she felt about two feet tall. 

Veronica had given the internship a good solid effort. She’d tried really hard to warm up to the environment, so much so that she remained dedicated as long as she possibly could. Once her dad arrived, though, and she viscerally felt Logan and her dad’s unconditional support at the same time, she was able to come to some difficult conclusions. For a moment, she’d asked herself if she was giving up the FBI just because she was facing misogyny and sexism, issues she would likely deal with in any career path she took. But she didn’t feel like she was running, not at all. She felt like she was being true to herself. Working with her dad as a PI, was exactly what she wanted to do. 

************

She didn’t officially make the decision that the FBI wasn’t for her until her dad came to visit. Having both Logan and Keith there cemented it for her. She had just sat down to dinner with Logan and her father. Keith was leaving the next day, and she wanted to tell her men her decision right then, in person. 

“The FBI wouldn’t allow me to be me. There’s too much bureaucracy, too many rules. Too many men who think I don’t and CAN’T add value,” she said. She’d tried to say it casually, but knew both Logan and her dad picked up on her disappointment, especially when Logan had slipped his arm around her shoulders and given her a squeeze. She reached up to hold the hand he had on her shoulder. “It’s okay. Really. I’m glad I experienced it, I’m glad it’s on my resume. But having experienced it, I know for sure it’s not a life-long dream or goal for me.”

Keith smiled at her and grabbed her hand, squeezing reassuringly. With Logan’s arm around her shoulder and her dad’s hand squeezing her hand, she felt confident in her choice. 

************

Logan never intended to interfere with what Veronica wanted. He knew who she was the first time they dated. And the second, third, and fourth. He wasn’t under any illusions as to who she was now, and he loved her no matter what she decided she wanted to do with her life. 

But, he had to admit, he wasn’t disappointed that she was no longer interested in a career with the FBI. Her daily life in Neptune was dangerous enough. It wasn’t as though he wanted to go back to Neptune because it was home to him, it really wasn’t. He could probably go anywhere and be perfectly content. He wanted to go back because Veronica was completely herself there. Working with the FBI, he had watched her spirit die a little, but today had come back with a vengeance. He was thankful for that, but knew the passionate fire had returned once she acknowledged she was happier at home. Sure, home wasn’t necessarily Neptune to him, but his home WAS Veronica. 

************

As much and Keith wanted his daughter to escape Neptune, he couldn’t help being happy with her decision. He loved having his daughter close by, and wanted her to continue working with him. She was an essential part of his business. Not only did she take care of office work he didn’t want to do, Veronica was incredible and getting the money shot. He was not, at all, disappointed she wanted to come home. 

************

The next day, after her dad had boarded his plane back to California, Logan had driven her to the last meeting she would have with her supervisor. He’d given her a thorough kiss, and she soaked up the affection. “I’ll see you later,” she said, giving him one last kiss before getting out of the vehicle. 

Veronica took the opportunity to make it clear to her superiors at the FBI that she would not be considering the entity further. In her exit interview, Veronica allowed herself to defend her decisions for the first time in three months in a clear, concise, and fervent way. In excruciating detail, she explained exactly why she would no longer be considering the FBI as a career. She was treated very differently even from other male interns. Their input was taken seriously, while hers had been criticized and promptly stolen. She couldn’t imagine putting herself in the position to fight to be heard every day of her life. She was absolutely in favor of testing her comfort level, and she’d proven that throughout her life. However, there was no give here no matter what she did, or how to she contributed.

************

They spent several more days in Virginia than was called for; spending the last of their remaining time together. They took long walks and spent absurd amounts of time in bed. And they reassured each other over and over, that no matter what happened, no matter who or what tried to interfere, they were in this for the long haul.


End file.
